


I Will Find You

by ctbn60



Category: Batman Begins, Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ARTWORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Find You

Title: I Will Find You  
Artist:  ctbn60  
Pairings/characters: Batman/Superman  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Superman is down.  
Spoilers: None

Person making request:  bradygirl_12  
Fandom: Smallville/Batman Begins  
Prompt: Clark has been brought down by Kryptonite as Bruce struggles to reach him (battlefield, alien planet, your choice!).

Short Summary: Battling together side by side is easy when your partner is invulnerable. What happens when the enemy knows his secret and you can't get to his side in time to save him from being hurt?

Disclaimers: They do not belong to me. Only each other.

Credits: The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB and the dudes who own Batman. Check my resource page for credits on other things that might have been used.

Click on the photo below for a link to the larger image.

  
  
[   
](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/Iwillfindyou.jpg)   
  
---


End file.
